


Yes, Daddy

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Because AFTERCARE IS IMPORTANT YOU HUMANS, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, I Swear I Don't Usually Write This Stuff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Clint Barton, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Clint shamelessly teases Steve after a mission, because how was he supposed to know it would end up with him getting his brains fucked out?





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two reasons, One, there isn't enough ShieldHawk (Is that the ship name? ShieldHawk? ... Stint? ...Cleve? Fuck it, we're going with ShieldHawk), and two, AFTERCARE. I see waaaay too many BDSM-style fics that completely ignore aftercare. Bad authors. If you can write the sexy times, you can write the even more important aftercare to the sexy times. Aftercare is just as important in BDSM as the sex is. Good? Great. Nice talk. Now enjoy.

Steve stretched, stripping his shirt. He cracked his neck and enjoyed the glow of victory. He and Clint had pulled an undercover infiltration mission that had gone perfectly. He was now in Clint's room so they could work on the mission report together. 

Steve heard a wolf whistle and spun around. "Damn, look at Captain Sexy." Clint said with a smirk. Steve rolled his eyes. Clint was very comfortable with his sexuality, and wasn't afraid to say when someone was hot, girl or guy, or anything in-between, as he had once put it.

Clint stripped his own shirt, tossing the sweat and grim stained garment aside. "You're not too bad looking, either." Steve said, just to be a bit snarky, but he swore he saw a real blush spread across the archer's face.

"You know, I find it hard to believe you're really the virgin you claim to be." Clint said, quirking an eyebrow.

Captain America chuckled. "You wanna know a secret? I'm not, actually. I've done some fooling around, and not just with gals either." He admitted with a shrug.

The bowman's eyebrows shot up. "Well I'll be damned, didn't have you pegged for swinging both ways."

Steve laughed. "Why not? You do."

"That's different. I'm an openly sexual person. Everyone knows that I'd fuck anybody. You on the other hand are a posh 40s boy who probably only has sex on Friday nights in missionary on the bed, and washes the sheets when he's done." Clint pointed out with a shrug.

Steve rolled his eyes. "For the record, missionary isn't even my favorite position." He pointed out. "And seriously? You'd fuck  ** _anyone_**? I doubt that." Steve quirked an eyebrow.

Clint smirked. "Try me, soldier boy. I'd even fuck you, if you wanted."

"Normally I'd take you on a date first, you know." Steve laughed, not thinking Clint was serious.

The archer snorted. "I don't bother with formalities."

Steve narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "So you're saying if I kissed you right now, you'd be into it?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't scream rape." Clint retorted.

Steve took a step towards Clint, who raised an eyebrow. Clint didn't move though, and instead stared the super soldier in the eyes, as if challenging him. Steve surged forward and kissed the archer, pinning him against the wall. 

"Damn." Clint breathed when Steve pulled away and stared kissing down Clint's neck. "I didn't actually think you'd do it." He muttered.

"I'm full of surprises." Steve whispered, then reconnected their lips. There was grinding and moaning, and Steve started to slid his hand down into Clint's pants.

"Hey, wait, you probably shouldn't-" Clint tried to strangle out, but Steve's hand slid down before the archer could warn him.

Steve immediately realized what Clint was trying to warn him about when he felt...  ** _silk and lace_**? "Clint, are you wearing panties?" he asked.

Clint squirmed awkwardly. "Well, maybe, I mean... yes." His voice was small, and humiliated.

Steve took a step back and raked his eyes up and down Clint's body, thinking. "Take your pants off." Clint started to protest, so Steve used his 'Captain' voice. "Take. Off. Your. Pants." He ordered. Clint whimpered, and obeyed, shucking off his jeans.

Steve's eyebrows shot up seeing Clint's muscular legs, and hard cock barely covered by the purple (because of ** _course_**  Hawkeye would choose purple) fabric. He flicked his eyes back up to Clint, and saw the Avenger looked mortified and ashamed, bowing his head and avoiding eye contact.

And Steve was having none of it. So he tackled the archer in another forceful kiss, snaking a hand down to roughly palm Clint's crotch. "You look so pretty." Steve whispered into his ear, biting it. Clint whimpered and bucked up. "You like that? Like being told how pretty you look?" He asked.

Clint nodded. "Yes,  ** _yes_**!" he whined, squirming with pleasure.

Steve chuckled. "Are there any other surprises I should know about?"

"I'm- ** _ngh_** \- wearing a butt plug, and-oh  ** _fuck_** \- a cock ring." Clint gasped out, as Steve roughly kept squeezing and rubbing.

"And why are you wearing those?" Steve asked, his voice deep and silky.

Clint's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he desperately thrust his hips into Steve's relentless hand. "Because, I hate being empty, and- Steve, ** _god_**  don't stop- I didn't want to come in my pants. Oh  ** _fuck_**  Steve, more please, more!" He begged, his head falling back. 

Steve hummed thoughtfully. "Will you be a good boy for me, Clint?"

" ** _Yes_** , I promise I'll be a good boy, Daddy." Clint gasped, then realized what he had said and froze.

Steve had to resist rolling his eyes. Clint was so ** _shy_**  about his kinks, was he not listening when Steve said he was experienced? "Tell Daddy how much you want me to fuck you." Steve ordered.

Clint was physically crying with pleasure, shaking and moaning, as Steve wouldn't slow his hand down. "Oh  ** _fuck_**  Daddy, please! Please Daddy, I need it so bad, need to be fucked so bad! Wanna feel you inside of me,  ** _please_**!" Clint begged better than a porn star, and Steve growled at hearing it.

Steve pulled away, making Clint whine. "On the bed. All fours. Now." He ordered, and almost laughed aloud at how quickly Clint obeyed, presenting himself. He walked over and rubbed Clint's ass, feeling the base of the plug, then pressing down on it. Clint whined.

"Where's your lube?" Steve asked quietly.

"Nightstand, second drawer." Clint mumbled into the pillow.

Steve opened the drawer and arched an eyebrow, finding a lot more than just lube. There were vibrators, butt plugs, floggers, nipple clamps, cock rings, and even a black leather collar that said "Slut" in rhinestones and a pair of cat ears. Steve smirked, grabbing the lube, collar, and ears.

He put the ears and collar on Clint, who looked too surprised to comment.  "Such a pretty little slut. You have a lot of toys, slut. I plan on trying them all out sometime." Steve whispered. Clint whimpered and arched his back, shoving his ass in the air.

Steve pulled the panties off and tossed them aside. He saw the square base of the black plug on Clint's ass, and the tight black ring hugging the base of his cock. Steve was definitely going to have fun.

Out of curiosity, Steve spanked Clint. The archer shrieked. "Daddy! So good!"He sobbed. Steve chuckled darkly and began rapidly spanking Clint, using one hand to hold him and the other to red his ass.

"Do you like being spanked, little one? Like my hand branding your ass?" Steve asked, giving another hard hit.

Clint nodded furiously. "Yes Daddy. It feels so good. Daddy,  _ **please**_  fuck me!" Clint begged, shaking.

Steve grabbed the base of the plug, and pulled it out almost all the way, but slammed it back in, forcing a scream from Clint. "Why should I fuck you? I could just play with your slutty little hole, fuck your throat, and leave you here. Tie you to the bed with a vibrator strapped up your ass. Or even better, drag you into the gym, and tie you there. See who finds you first, and let them use you. Wouldn't that be fun, Hm?" He teased.

Clint let out a broken sob. "No, Daddy please? Please Daddy, I'm so hard it  _ **hurts**_. I need to cum Daddy,  _ **please**_? Use me. Fuck me like a whore." Clint begged, he was a whimpering mess and Steve  _ **loved**_  it.

He pulled the plug out and tossed it aside. Steve slicked himself up and rubbed his tip back and forth across Clint's entrance. "Tell Daddy how much you need his cock." He growled.

"So much, Daddy! Need you to fill me up, fuck me hard! Please Daddy, please!" Clint's begging was perfect, it would make any prostitute look like an amateur.

Steve growled and snapped his hips, pushing his entire length into Clint with one thrust. Clint screamed his approval. Steve set at a brutal pace, thrusting into Clint at an inhuman pace.

" _ **Yes**_! Thank you, thank you, oh  _ **fuck**_  Daddy! More, please Daddy, I need more!" Clint shrieked, shaking and moaning. Steve flipped his lover over, so Clint was lying on his back, legs over Steve's shoulder. " _ **There**_! Daddy! Yes, yes,  _ **yes**_! Right there, don't stop- _ **ah**_!" Clint was wanton, tears streaking his face, body shining with a layer of sweat. Steve moaned. It was a sight.

"Good boy." Steve purred, and Clint keened. "Are you close? Does my little slut want to come?" Steve asked, smirking.

Clint nodded furiously. " _ **Yes!**_  Daddy, can I come, please? It  _ **hurts**_ , need to come." Clint mumbled between moans and shrieks.

"You've been a good boy, and it's our first time so I'll go easy on you." Steve reached down and slipped the cock ring off of Clint. "Come for Daddy." He ordered. Clint's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched off the bed as he orgasmed, screaming gibberish and shaking. The velvety warmth around Steve's member squeezed impossibly tighter, and Steve gave into his own body's desires and came inside of Clint, moaning wordlessly.

Clint looked barely conscious as he came down from his high, and Steve smiled to himself at how cute the archer looked, the cat ears slightly crooked and collar against his skin. Steve slowly pulled out, then put the plug back in, keeping Clint full of his come. Steve disappeared to the bathroom, coming back with a damp, cool washcloth. He wiped Clint down, cleaning away come and sweat from his skin. Clint whimpered, but still seemed out of it. Steve tossed the cloth back into the bathroom, and grabbed a water bottle from the bowman's fridge, then gently slid back into bed with him. Steve pulled the blankets over them and pulled Clint into a sitting position in the super soldier's lap.

"Clint." Steve gently coaxed. "Clint, doll, you need to drink some water, get your energy back." Steve raised the bottle to Clint's lips.

Clint groaned and seemed to finally gather a bearing of his surroundings, and let Steve feed him the water, downing half the bottle. Steve twisted the cap back on and set it on the nightstand.

"You know, most guys don't bother with after care." Clint mumbled, snuggling into Steve. "They just fuck and duck, you know? Thanks, seriously." He said, his voice genuine.

"Hey, I know more about BDSM then you'd think. No good dom should  _ **ever**_  leave without proper after care. It defies the whole purpose of BDSM. Trust. Mutual care and support." Steve said firmly, rubbing Clint's back.

Clint nodded. "Yeah, glad someone knows that. Some of my exes, didn't see it that way." Clint's voice was soft and far away, and Steve kissed his forehead gently. Clint suddenly pouted. "Stupid ears are crooked." He grumbled, fixing them with both hands.

Steve chuckled. "You look perfect." He assured Clint. "Just like a pretty little kitten." He cooed, and Clint positively purred at the compliment, batting his eyelashing shyly at Steve. The patriot smiled. "Do you want me to spend the night with you? I can leave, if you want." Steve asked politely.

The archer shook his head violently. "Don't leave. Stay." He ordered, his voice small and high pitched. Steve figured Clint had slipped into headspace.

"Alright, but you have to sleep, okay?"Steve said firmly. Clint pouted, but nodded. "Lights off." Steve commanded, and the room fell dark. Steve situated them both so they were lying down. "Goodnight, kitten."

"Meow." Was Clint's only response, but it sounded sleepy, and Steve listened as Clint's heartbeat slowed to a sleeping pace within a few moments. Steve sighed and closed his own eyes, smiling as he fell asleep with his beautiful boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, did I mention this is like my third smut, and I am still a lesbian? I know very little about how male parts work, and I really don't want to know. But hey, this was a fun challenge to write, even if it took me weeks to write because I could only write a few lines before dying of internal embarrassment.


End file.
